A Little Help From My 'Friend'
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: Madly in love with Gabriella Montez and seeking advice, Sharpay Evans comes strolling Troy's way. But should he really trust the pink princess's advice?. TxG
1. Admiring from Afar

Hey Guys. This will be a short story, most likely a three shot. Reviews are definitley welcome ;)

Discaimer: I don't own HSM

--

**A little help from my...friend?**

**Chapter one**

She was beautiful. The most beautiful person he had ever seen. And yet he doubted whether she had ever even noticed him before. He gazed at her as she stood at her locker collecting her books for the day. Such a simple task, and yet she made it seem so graceful. He banged his head back on his own locker. He was completely kidding himself. Troy wasn't exactly the coolest person in school. In fact he was far from it. And Gabriella was known to be the most popular and gorgeous girl in school. But she didn't use the status to bully or look down on her classmates. She was also known to be one of the smartest and nicest people in school, improving her ever growing group of friends. And another surprise to Troy was that she didn't have a different guy hanging off her arm every week. She was often heard to be waiting for 'Mr Right' whoever that was. By now Troy was still banging his head against his locker, hoping it would knock some sense into him. _All I have to do is walk up to her and ask her on a date. And so what if she says no and humilates me in front of the entire school. I mean who cares right? Um...ME!! _Troy let a groan. _Why do I have to be such a loser? I can even talk to a girl without blushing and stuttering, let alone ask someone out! And why would any girl even give me the time of day.I mean look at me. I have no style whatsover. My trousers are way too short. And I'm wearing brown socks with sneakers! What the hell was I thinking? Why would Gabriella ever look at me? _Another exasperated sigh escaped from Troy's mouth. Troy was broken out of his self-loathing thoughts by a familiar, and giggly voice.

"Hi Troy. Whats wrong with you?" Sharpay Evan's giggled. Now Troy didn't even like Sharpay and yet he couldn't even talk to her without making a fool out of him self.

"W-why would you care?" He asked nervously and avoiding eye contact. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Gabriella who had now been joined by three of her many friends. Sharpay followed Troy's gaze and laughed knowingly when her eyes also fell over Gabriella.

"Gabriella huh?"She asked smirking. Troy didn't answer her. "Want me to help you win her?" Troy's now wide eyes shot to Sharpay. He looked at her questioningly.

"You could do that?" He asked quietly but slightly more confident. Sharpay nodded confidently. "How?" He asked simply.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Troy, but your not the most fashionable guy in the school. And as you can probably tell I am on the top on the fashion world!" She smiled. "So I'm thinking a little make over. And a lesson in how to talk to girls! Thats definitely important. Cause right now you're a mess!"

"A make over?" Troy asked, his new found confidence quickly dissapearing.

"No worries Troy. It'll be fine! You'll win Gabriella in no time" Troy began to believe her again and nodded slowly, before raising his eyebrows.

"Wait a minute. Why are you doing this? Whats in it for you?" He asked highly suspicious. Sharpay feigned hurt and place a hand to her heart.

"Troy! Can't I help someone without them thinking I was was wanting something in return?" She asked. Troy looked at her blankly, before raising his eyebrows again. "Fine!"She gave in."I was kinda hoping you could hook me up with your friend Zeke. He's so cute and I love someone who can bake." She gushed. Troy thought for a second before nodding.

"Okay Sharpay. If you can make me into someone that Gabriella will wanna be with, I'll hook you up with Zeke." Troy smiled.

"Yay!" She said before hugging Troy. Troy hugged back awkwardly. Sharpay pulled back with a huge grin. "Okay, you know where my house is right?"

"Yeah, its pretty hard to miss." He laughed refering to the huge mansion her and her twin brother, Ryan currently lived in.

"Okay then. Come round at seven?" She asked. Troy nodded. "See you later Troy." Sharpay turned away and strutted down the halls. Troy turned back to Gabriella who was walking past him, not even looking in his direction. But hopefully not for much longer...

--

Hope you liked it. Review please :)

xxx


	2. Makeover time

Hey, chapter two yay! Please review!

**-**

**Chapter Two**

Approaching the Evans household, Troy was extremely nervous the words _little makeover_ repeating through his mind at 100 miles per hour. _Oh God Troy, What have you got yourself into? _Troy took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He wrung his hand together in apprehension. The door slowly opened, the way it does in those horror movies when your awaiting a freakish monster on the other side. In this case the monster would be named Sharpay Evans. Troy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw someone who looked like a made or servant.

"May I help you?" The woman said with a thick spanish accent. She was short with light brown hair, and the lines on her face reflected that she was over fourty.

"Um, yeah. Is Sharpay here?" The boy asked nervously. The woman nodded with a faint smile.

"Oh, you Sharpay's boyfriend yes?" She replied.

"Oh no no no!!" He answered a bit too quickly. The servant laughed slightly. "I'm just here for a, um, homework assignment."

"Okay. Sharpay's room is up the stairs. Second door on the left." Troy smiled and began to climb the stairs. Wondering how the hell he was going to find her room in this gigantic house. Once he reached the top of the stairway, he realised maybe finding her room wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. In the dully illuminated hallway, the shocking pink door, decorated with fairy lights stuck out like a sore thumb. Troy chuckled to himself before lightly knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" The sickly sweet voice called out.

"It's Troy." He said back.

"Come in." Troy opened the door to find the room wasn't much different from the outside. Troy instantly decided one of his missions of the evening was to find as single item in this room that wasn't pink. As the boy edged more into the bedroom, he realised that this was the first girls bedroom that he had ever been in...ever! _And I didn't exactly want it to be Sharpay's room! _Troy let out a groan at his current situation of being suckish with girls.

"Helloooooooo!" The voice brought him out of his thoughts. _She does that a lot!_ "Have you noticed I'm here!?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, hi Sharpay." He said reluctantly.

"Hi. Okay shall we get started?"

An hour had passed and both Troy and Sharpay had reached the end of their tether.

"Ugh! Troy you are so infuriating!" Sharpay yelled falling back on her bed.

"Wow Sharpay! You know the word infuriating!" Troy replied sarcastically.

"Wow Troy! I thought you couldn't talk to girls, let alone insult them!" Sharpay glared.

"Wow Sharpay! I can't believe you consider yourself a girl!" Troy laughed.

"Thats it! Your dead Troy Bolton!!" Sharpay surged towards Troy who was now running out the door. He turned around.

"You know this a bad idea." He said beginning to retreat down the stairs.

"Troy wait!" Sharpay sighed."Don't be stupid, I want to help you." Troy turned around.

"Oh please. You just want Zeke!" Sharpay shrugged.

"Maybe."

After another hour and a half Sharpay declared...

"My work here is done." She smiled widely. Troy's expression couldn't be any different as he look horrified at himself in the mirror, this did not go unnoticed by Sharpay. She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Okay the slicked back hair's kinda cool. And the leather jacket is okay I guess. But..." He looked down at himself. "...don't you think the leather pants are a bit much?!" He yelled. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Troy you look great."She said half comforting half annoyed."Gabriella will be yours in no time!" She finished with a smile. "Trust me."

-

I know Gabriella hasn't been in this story much yet. But she will be definitely in the next chapter! Anyway hope you liked it and review please :)

xxx


	3. You don't have to change

Hey, this is the third and final chapter, and yes Gabriella is in it!! lol Anyway hope you like, please please review :)

_Troys thoughts _

**Gabriella's thoughts**

The next day had arrived all too quickly for Troy's liking. And now here he was, in his car. For the past ten minutes he had sat there until the very last minute that he would have to go into school. Troy glanced at his watch, and groaned when he realised he would have to go now. He crawled out of his car, as fast as his leather pants would let him, and slipped on his sunglasses. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that there were no students remaining outside, leaving him at least a peaceful journey to the school's doors. What happened inside would be a whole different story. He finally reached the doors of East High. _He goes nothing Bolton._ He pushed the doors open as the confident self he was trying to convince himself he was. Imedietly all eyes turned on him. What felt like a life time to Troy was silent, before finally the eruption of laughter began in Troy's direction. His heart fell to the floor, but he continued to walk to his locker, desperately trying to ingnore the laughter, taunts, and paper being thrown his way. Sharpay's project finally reached his destination. His locker was conviently across from his love interest. And not so conviently; she was standing there right there and then. Her and he friends staring wide eyed at the boy. Gabriella's friends joined in with the laughter of the rest of the school, while Gabriella just stood there. She was never the one to laugh at someones expense. Her and her friends began to walk away and Troy heard her heavenly voice.

"Who was that guy?" She asked. Troy's heart sank more, if that was even possible. Still she didn't even know who he was.

"I haven't got a clue, but what a dork!" One of her friends replied with a cackle.

"Sharpay!" He yelled angrily. The once again pink clad gal turned from her locker, to the angry voice. Sharpay flinched when she saw the furious look on Troy's face.

"I'm sorry Troy." She said simply.

"Why would you do this to me?! I'm the laughing stock of the whole school!!" He shouted, not caring who heard him.

"I didn't do it on purpose Troy!" Sharpay replied, her own anger building up. Troy scoffed, before retreating next to her leaning on the lockers.

"Yeah right!" He gave a bitter laugh."This time yesterday, I would have gave everything to be noticed. Now I'm not so sure." He sighed. " I mean nobody knew who I was, but at least I wasn't being laughed at."

"Does this mean you won't get Zeke to go out with me?" Troy exploded now.

"Oh my god!! You are so selfish!! Same old Sharpay!! Doesn't think about anyone but herself!! You must be kidding if you think I'll help you n..." Troy was interupted by a gruff voice.

"Hey!! Danny Zuko!! Your blocking my locker!" The six foot six monster breathed with a hiss. Troy looked once again angrily at Sharpay and moved down the hall to face the remainder of the miserable day. Sharpay sighed annoyed. The bully beside her piped up again.

"Hey baby? You got a date for the prom yet?" He asked with a toothy smile. Sharpay pulled a disgusted face and also proceeded to her next class.

Gabriella was finishing in one of the bathroom stalls, when she heard a conversation that caught her attention. She decided she would stay in the stall for a little while longer.

"Oh my god, did you see that Troy Bolton in that leather get up?" One high pitched girl laughed. **So he's called Troy Bolton...**

"Oh yeah that was hysterical."The other girl replied, also laughing.

"I know! And I heard from Abi, who heard from Sian, who heard from Emma, Jackie and Leah, who heard from Sharpay, its all for Gabriella Montez!!" **What the hell? It was for me?**

"No way!" The girl screamed.

"Yes way!! Apparently he's like madly in love with her! Has been since seventh grade!" The girl squeeled. Gabriella almost fainted, but steadied her self on the wall.

"Oh my god! He is so deluded! Like Gabriella has even ever noticed him!" She laughed. The other girl snorted in agreement. Truth is Gabriella has seen Troy before, she just never got round to meeting him, it probably didn't help that he was considered a dork, and that she would be battered in her social circle if she ever step near him. **I can't believe this happening. He's in love with me, and I never noticed! I suppose I've seen him stare at me a few times. I thought he was a freaky stalker! Oh god I was so mean this mornig, I just stood there staring at him like he was a lunatic, when he did it all for me in the first place. I've got fix this.**

"I know, he's such a loser! He's never gonna stand a chance with her!"

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled finally opening the door. "Leave him alone!" The two girl stared at eachother in shock as Gabriella run out of the bathroom.

It was finally the end of the day, the taunts towards Troy hadn't stopped all day, and he hadn't ever been so glad for the day to be over. Troy walked toward the door with his baby blue eyes fixed the the floor.

"Excuse me?" Troy averted his eyes from the floor when he heard the angelic voice. He saw Gabriella smiling upto him, and his eyes widened. Troy looked behind and beside him.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked nervously to the object of his ever-growing affection. Gabriella giggled and looked back up to him. He was actually really cute, and those eyes were breathtaking.

"Yes Troy, I'm talking to you." Troy's eyes resembled saucers yet again.

"You know my name?!"He asked genuinley shocked. Gabriella giggled again which made Troy smile. He had always have to admire her giggles, speech, and beauty from afar, but now he was experiencing it first hand. And he was loving it. For a few seconds Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other, thats when it happened. Gabriella leaned up and placed a gentle kiss onto Troy's lips, before pulling away with a smile. Gasps escaped from all directions as Troy and Gabriella looked around not realising that they were being watched. Gabriella pulled on Troy's hand and led them into the library so that they were where nobody could see them. Troy coughed.

"Um, so what was that..kiss for? It was a kiss wasn't it? I didn't imagine it did I?" Gabriella laughed again at his cute awkwardness.

"No Troy. You didn't imagine it...but if you can't remember...would you like me to refresh your memory?" Gabriella asked flirtily. Troy's heartbeat increased.

"Okay." He squeeked high pitched. Gabriella grinned and placed her lips on Troy's once again. Her arms wound around his neck, while Troy placed his hands on her hips nervously. Gabriella smiled into the kiss reasuring Troy he was doing the right thing. After about a minute they pulled away. A shy smile made its way on to Troy's face." Um thanks for that. So whats this all about?" Gabriella smiled.

"Well I heard that today, was all about you impressing me. Am I right?" Troy nodded with a grin. "Well that is so sweet, but you don't have to change the way you look Troy. I know it took me a while, but I have noticed you before. And truth is, your pretty cute." Troy smiled, as did Gabriella.

"So i'm just gonna go out on a limb here. Are we like together now?" Troy asked awaiting the answer.

"What do think?" Gabriella grinned, as she took Troy's hand. As they exited the library, Troy remembered something.

"Oh hold on one second." He said to Gabriella as he ran over to where Zeke was. Gabriella watched confused as he said something to Zeke and walked back over to her.

"Sharpay?" Zeke asked. Sharpay turned around to see her crush. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Sharpay laughed un able to believe what was happening. She glanced over to Troy who winked, a new found confidence washing over him. Troy took Gabriella's hand as they proceeded to exit the school ignoring the dumbstruck expressions on teh majority of the school population.

"Hey, I heard that you've been waiting for Mr Right." Gabriella smiled up to him.

"I think I may have found him."

Aww a happy ending!! And I'm sorry that last line was really cheesy! Anyway I hope you like this three shot! Please review :)


End file.
